The Truth About Castanet
by chelsietta
Summary: Everyone on Castanet seems so cheerful, but everyone has a secret, right? A series of one-shots on the villagers of Castanet, diving into their secret desires, their troubled pasts, and thoughts nobody would suspect them to have.
1. Chloe

**Chloe**

I squeezed my eyes shut tight and tried to block out the sounds of my grandfather's loud footsteps and angry words.

This night started out just like every other night, and unfortunately ended just like every other night, as well.

At eight o'clock I brushed my teeth and put on my fuzzy pink pajamas. I picked up my big stuffed monkey and begged grandpa to let me stay up for one more hour.

He picked me up onto his lap and told me that if I didn't sleep I couldn't explore tomorrow. This line always got me to listen, I loved exploring more than anything.

So I ran off to bed, and quickly shut my eyes cuddling the large amount of stuffed animals surrounding me.

My eyes would always open again as I thought about exploring with Taylor and Paolo the next day. I'd always hear the door open around 8:30 and I'd slam my eyelids shut and even out my breathing so grandpa would think I was asleep and I wouldn't get in trouble.

He would tuck the blankets in tighter around me and kiss my forehead before leaving again.

Then I'd hear him rummaging through the cabinets and cupboards, and I'd hear the glass clink off the table and the liquid being poured in.

I don't think grandpa realized these walls were paper thin; that I could hear everything that went on when they thought I was asleep.

I'd hear the drinks being poured into the glass so many times, and each time grandpa grew more careless with the noise he was making. He'd slam doors, and knock over chairs. He walked around with heavy feet and a sailor's mouth.

That's exactly the stage he was on now. He stomped around the kitchen and grumbled to himself. I couldn't understand what he was saying, but I think it had something to do with the fire's power being low.

I heard a loud crash and the sound of shattering glass. This made my heart rate speed up and I bit my lip, pulling my stuffed dog towards me for protection.

"Son of a bitch!" He screamed, there was silence that followed.

A tear slid down my cheek, but I didn't dare make a noise. I didn't want him to find me awake in here. I don't want to know what he'd do.

I turned my head very slowly towards my clock, it was midnight. I was scared.

I heard the front door open and I pulled my head further under the blankets, here it comes.

"What the hell- What's wrong with you?" I heard Owen's angry voice.

Grandpa didn't say anything.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing this?" He yelled.

"You're a poor excuse for a grandfather, you're a poor excuse for a man!" Owen bellowed. I shook my head and clamped my hands over my ears.  
"Every single night! Every fucking night I come home to find you like this! You're going to hurt yourself or Chloe! This needs to stop! You can't keep turning to the bottle every time you slip up!" Owen was shouting now.

He must have been drinking tonight, too. Usually he was quieter during these confrontations. He knew I was trying to sleep.

"Don't talk to me that way." Grandpa mustered, meekly.

"I'll talk to you how you deserve to be talked to! You are pathetic." Owen growled.

I heard a strangled cry come from my grandpa.

I bit my lip and tried to stop the tears from escaping.

"You wonder why grandma left you? You pushed her away! You push everyone away! Everyone is so damn afraid of you because you're fucked in the head! Why would you ever believe that drinking would solve everything? In case you haven't noticed, it makes everything worse." Owen shouted, I wished he would stop. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. The flooded my cheeks. I forgot to wash off my pink face paint before I went to sleep, so I had streaks of it all over my face and pillow, and my hands when I wiped it.

"Leave me alone." Grandpa cried.

My grandpa was crying. He was the strongest man I knew, He was even stronger than Owen. I was afraid of my grandpa, yes, but hearing him cry was unbelievable.

"I would leave you alone if I could. If it wasn't for Chloe I'd leave you here!" Owen said.

I buried my face into my pillow, desperately wishing I could just sink into it and disappear forever.

"Get out of my house." Grandpa said. I heard movement.

"What are you doing?" Owen asked frantically.

"I said get out!" Grandpa bellowed. I heard a crash of metal.

"Stop it! Crazy bastard!" Owen screamed.

"You don't talk to me like that!" Grandpa repeated. I heard another metal clash.

I heard a loud smack and then silence. I flinched and tried to stop the tears and the shaking futilely.

Suddenly the door swung open and Owen stood there. He carried grandpa into the room and set him in his bed. He tucked him in and set a glass of water on the nightstand by his bed. He then came over to my bed and sat on the edge of it.

I didn't even try to hide the fear on my face.

"Chloe…" Owen whispered tenderly and laid his big hand on my head.

I let myself cry and be scooped up into his arms. He grabbed my purple blankie and three of my favorite stuffed animals, too.

We entered his room, and he laid me on his bed and tucked me in before curling up next to me.

"Why are you shaking?" He asked me.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be scared. He won't hurt you."

I still cried.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"What if he kills you?"

He laughed a little, "He won't kill me, Chloe."

I sat up and looked at him, "He tried to tonight, didn't he?"

His eyes darkened, "Of course not."

I knew he was lying. Just because I was eight doesn't mean I was stupid.

I laid back down regardless, "You won't kill him either, will you?" I said quietly.

"I'm not going to kill anyone, and nobody is going to kill me. Don't worry." He said gently.

I shut my eyes, as he smoothed my hair back.

"Don't worry, Chloe. Nobody will hurt you. I'm going to protect you forever."

I smiled softly, "Promise?"

"Promise." He smiled, holding out his pinky finger that was nearly as large as my whole hand. We locked fingers and he shut his eyes, too.

"I love you, Owen." I mumbled, feeling myself drifting off to sleep, finally feeling safe.

"I love you, too, Chloe. To the end of the world and back."

**A/N: I plan on doing almost all of the characters from Animal Parade, but if you want a particular one let me know so I can post it! Thanks.**


	2. Simon

**Simon**

I breathed in deeply and straightened the pile of magazines on the countertop.

Here she comes.

I watched her walk to the door, long blonde ponytail swishing behind her, and her hips swinging rhythmically with her steps.

She pulled open the door with a toned arm and sauntered to the counter.

I couldn't tell you the amount of times I've dreamed about this day. Usually I just watch her walk around outside from the safety of my shop, but today, she actually came in.

"Hi!" She said, her voice inviting. "Simon, right?"

"Yes, that's me." I managed to keep my voice steady.

"I'm Kathy. You probably know that." She smirked.

Believe me, I knew that.

"Everyone on this island knows everything." She said breezily.

If that were the case, I'd be in big trouble.

"What can I help you with?" I asked shakily, watching her bite her lip and play with the end of her ponytail.

"I was wondering if you have any picture frames." She said, leaning on the counter. My breath caught. Her shirt was already low cut, and the way she was leaning now made it impossible not to notice. It was like she wanted me to look.

I began to break out into a bit of a sweat.

"Of course we have picture frames. This is a photography store after all." I smiled shakily.

She laughed, it was the most arousing sound I've ever heard in all my life.

She grinned, "Right. I'm a ditz sometimes."

I loosened my collar a little bit, "Everyone is." I said lamely.

She crossed her arms at the wrist on the counter and her green eyes bored into mine.

Oh, God, she knows. I could tell she knew. The way she was looking at me… One eyebrow raised ever so slightly, both eyes penetrating my own. Her eyes were already intense, they were so catlike, so seductive looking.

All the color drained from my face as I moved my eyes to her lips. They were a natural red and slightly parted. They glistened with moisture.

"So can I see the frames?" She asked after a moment.

I jerked backwards at the sound of her voice. I was so lost in my thoughts for a moment there.

"Yes, of course." I stammered, frantically turning around and shuffling around for the frames. I couldn't find them upon first glance, so I had to go through a few boxes.

I had to find them, if I didn't she could be gone. She would leave this shop just as quickly as she came in and I'd be left alone again with my fantasies.

I finally found the box and picked it up and set it on the table in front of her.

"I have some bigger ones, too, in the back. These are good for hanging on the wall, but if you want I can give you-"

I stopped when her hand touched my wrist.

She said nothing, just stared at me.

My eyes widened.

"I know what you think of me, Simon." She said, pushing the box of frames to the side. "You find me intriguing. Do you think I can't see you watching me through the window every day?" She said, pushing herself onto the counter, "You watch me every day from this" she crawled towards me, "very" her face was level with mine, "spot."

I stared back at her, mouth agape, what was she doing? She had a protective father, and Owen for a boyfriend. I had a wife and a daughter. I was allowed to have my fantasies all to myself, wasn't I?

This was wrong, this was so wrong.

This was right.

Her hands pulled the collar of my shirt towards her, "Don't you want me, Simon?" She said breathily.

I sucked in a deep breath, she already knew I did, more than anything.

Her sweet breath warmed my face and I could feel the heat of her skin getting closer to mine with every second.

I shut my eyes in anticipation.

"So, this white frame will work pretty well. How much does it cost?"

I snapped my eyes open to see the curvaceous blonde standing on the opposite side of the counter holding a white frame.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words would come out.

My fantasies had gotten the best of me again.

"Uh, you can just take it. It's on the house." I managed, putting my hand to my head that felt a bit light.

"Oh my gosh! Are you sure? Thank you so much!" She cooed, and turned to leave. She pushed opened the door.

"Thanks Simon, I'll _definitely _be back."

"Mhm…" I mumbled shakily. I watched her walk back to the bar, her skirt was always been too short.

It always showed just a little too much.

I sank down behind the counter and held my head in my hands.

What was wrong with me?

**A/N: I appreciate your reviews! I am working on the people you suggested right now, but I had Simon already done. I'll post again soon! Thank you!**


	3. Chase

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I realize I have not gone very in depth on my stories thus far, but I have a reason for that. In the stories that aren't very detailed, that's because in another villagers story, the details about the other person will be revealed. It's going to be awhile before I can get them all typed and uploaded, but I have ideas for nearly every villager. Don't worry, your requests will be fulfilled.  
Also, I apologize in advance for the swearing in any upcoming chapters, this one, and previous one. I don't swear for no reason, it ties into the story line. In my opinion it emphasizes someone's emotions.  
Enjoy!  
**

Chase

"Nice pins." Kathy snorted as she walked off with the tray of food to give to the customers.

It was probably the fifth time she said it to me just tonight.

Everyone always made fun of my hairpins. I could care less.

They thought it hurt me, they thought it would make me take them out. As if they had that kind of power over me.

I rolled my eyes and began cooking another dish, to give to these ungrateful bastards. They were rude to me even though I cooked grade A food for them.

I had thought about spitting on these dishes so many times, but that would go against everything I believe in _as a chef. _Not as a person.  
I'm a pretty scummy person actually. I always have been.

I dug my fingernails into the palm of my hand as I did every time I had a thought like that. It distracted me.

"Can you mix a few drinks for me? We're pretty busy." Kathy called from over the counter.

Oh of course, bitch, let me drop everything I'm doing as if the food is the least important part of a restaurant.

"I don't deal with the alcohol, Kathy." I said, not directing my attention away from the onion I was dicing.

"Can't you please, just this once?" She groaned.

"No, Kathy." I snapped. "I don't deal with alcohol."

She rolled her eyes and came behind the counter to mix the drinks.

We didn't talk, I had nothing I wanted to say to her.

I wouldn't forget how often she made fun of my pins, she was a constant reminder of how horrible I am.

* * *

Once I left the bar, I began walking home. It was chilly tonight, I pulled my coat tightly around myself.

"Hey, Chase. You left this." I heard Selena say. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and turned around to see one of my pins laying on the ground behind me. My hand flew up to my hair, there were only two pins in it. I crouched down quickly and picked the pin up and tucked it into its rightful place in my peach hair.

I heard Kathy and Selena laughing as they re-entered the bar.

"Fag." I caught the familiar phrase get passed between the two.

I stood up and began walking home.

The streetlights were usually welcoming to people at night, but to me they were painful reminders of the night I ruined everyone's life.

I shut my eyes and walked down the path to the beach. The lights flickered behind me and I could have sworn I heard the tires squealing again.

"No… Not now… Please… At least let me get home first." I begged myself quietly.

_"Slow down, Chase." _

No, stop. Not now. I felt my shoes sink into the sand.

_"I'm not even going fast." _I heard my own voice this time. I sank to the sand, knowing there was no fighting this. Once it started, it took its toll.

_"Listen to me, Chase! Pull over right now and give me the keys. I'm driving home." _

_"Shut up, Amber. We'll be home in like five minutes."_

_"Yeah, if you keep driving like this, slow down!"_

I bit my lip, recalling the evening. I fucked up royally, and ruined so many people's lives in the process. I put my hands to my temples, why wouldn't I have listened to her?

_"Mom and dad are going to be pissed. Listen, just pull over and I'll drive home. They won't even have to know."_

We went out that night, we were at a party for our friend. Amber never drank, she was too responsible for that. I don't know why I didn't let her drive home that night. I guess I didn't want her to fuck up my car; what a sad case of irony.

_She watched the road intently the whole time we drove as if to be a second pair of eyes. Her hair was the same strawberry blonde color as mine and it fell into ringlets. A few unruly pieces were always held back with three hairpins._

_"You're drunk, Chase. This is so illegal."_

_"You're illegal, Amber." I said._

_She rolled her eyes at me, "You're unbelievable." _

_I said nothing, just continued driving._

_"Slow down, Chase." She said. I was sick of her telling me what to do._

_"Chase! There's a red light, slow down!" She said louder._

_"Chase!"_

_I slammed on the brakes, and laughed hysterically._

_"You're so gullible." _

_She rolled her eyes, "You're seriously not funny, Chase. We could have been killed."_

_"Yeah right." I mumbled, gassing it when the light turned green. We drove silently down the wooded path._

_I glanced over at her a couple times, she was crying silently. _

_"Hey." I reached over to tap her arm._

_"Hands on the wheel." She snapped._

_I glanced back at the road, I was in the other lane._

_"Are you okay?" I asked._

_"Let me drive, Chase. You're drunk. You're already a bad driver to begin with."_

_I narrowed my eyes at the road ahead of us, and pushed the gas pedal down to the floor. _

_"Chase." She said frantically. "What are you doing?" _

_"I'm a bad driver?" I taunted._

_"Chase! Stop! You're being reckless!" She shouted._

_I laughed maniacally to myself._

I shut my eyes and stared down at the sand beneath me, fighting back the tears behind my eyelids. No, no, no, no, no…

_The headlights were in my face before I knew what was going on._

_"Chase!" I heard my sister shriek next to me, and then everything went black._

The tears rolled freely down my face now, having broken through the barrier I tried to build.

Just like that she was gone. Amber was gone, because I had to prove a point.

I ruined her life, I **stole **her life. I killed my sister.

I ruined our parent's lives. She was always the good child, the responsible, respectable child. I was just Chase. Now I was the murderer. I haven't heard from my parents in six years. Six years ago I killed my sister.

I ruined her fiancé's life. Hell, he lost the love of his life; at my hand.

I ruined all of her friend's lives.

I ruined my own life.

I lost my sister. Sure we fought, what siblings don't?

We had our ups and downs, but we loved each other. We were very close, but I severed that tie faster than I could have imagined. I didn't mean to, it was an accident.

Accidents happen… That's what my mom used to say. That's also what Amber used to say to me. I was always the troublemaker, and she was always the one bailing me out of whatever mess I got myself into. She was so motherly, so nurturing.

God, she would have been a great mother.

What have I done? Why wasn't it me?

My hands flew unconsciously to the pins in my hair.

I fingered them gently, but didn't dare take them out. I hated when they weren't there. They held me together in a way.

It wasn't the greatest trait to have taken from my sister, but her habit of wearing these pins rubbed off on me more than her responsibility. I stopped drinking altogether after the accident. It wasn't because I admired the way Amber never drank, it was just because I was scared shitless that I would fuck up again.

That made me an even worse person. I hung my head and sobbed.

I let the cold night embrace me as I cried to the dark ocean.

Why couldn't it have been me? It should have been me.

I was the one driving, I was the one being reckless, I was the drunk one.

I let the tears flow, I've never been good at holding back my feelings on this particular subject. I looked up, shakily at the ocean.

I wished that it could swallow me up right now, drag me down to hell where I belong.

An anguished cry escaped my lips and I stood up on unsteady legs.

I glanced at the moon. It was so full and bright, exactly the way it was on that night. It was mocking me.

Everything was mocking me. The sand was the same color as Amber's skin. The ocean was the same black as my totaled car. The moon was bright and hopeful like Amber's future, and the foggy cloud that floated in front of it was me.

The light was suddenly gone from the scene and I realized this was everybody's life after I screwed up.

Everybody was ruined, and it was all because of me.

I hung my head and began the walk home to my house, with the orange roof, like the sweater Amber wore that night; the same house with the flowers that matched the bouquet that she was given after she was proposed to; the house that held her murderer.

**A/N: Again, I adore your reviews. Let me know what you think of Chase's secret. I'll be posting the next one soon hopefully. Thank you so much!**


	4. Toby

**A/N: Sorry, it's been awhile. I've been swamped with things lately. But I do want to continue this collection. I really appreciate all of the reviews I get, each and every one of them means so much to me. Thank you all so much. I've taken on one request I've gotten from Narwhale1 to do a story on Toby. I really like this one, and I hope you do, too! Thank you so much!**

Toby

He was not unused to being called spacey, and he definitely knew that most people thought he wasn't entirely in his right mind, but Toby didn't mind.

He was a wanderer, and a wonderer. He had a colorful imagination that many took for insanity. He was okay with the way they'd look at him, the way they'd talk about him, the way they'd go out of their way to avoid being near him. He simply did not care.

He was sat on the edge of the tiny dock in the pond near the farmer's house. He was talking and laughing with his girlfriend Melba.

"Do you remember how we met?" She asked, smiling, her dark hair framing her pale face and making her large dark eyes appear even larger.

"How could I forget?" Toby smiled gently, and placed his hand on hers.

If anyone could see the couple, they would be able to tell that they were completely, head-over-heels in love.

"We were on the docks of Gifu and I was fishing. You asked me if I could help you bait your hook."

"Remember what you said?" She smiled, excitedly, bouncing a little in her seat, as if her favorite part of her favorite story was coming up next.

Toby let out a breezy laugh, "Of course. You won't let me forget this one." He looked tenderly into her eager eyes, "You said your name was Melba. And I said 'Melba? Like the toast?' And you thought it was the most amusing thing you've ever heard. You laughed for ten minutes straight, and that's when I realized I was in love with you."

Her petite mouth popped into a perfect 'o'. "You knew you loved me that soon?"

He nodded, "I knew I would love you for the rest of my life."

"No matter what?" She asked timidly.

"No matter what." He assured her.

They sat silently for a while, enjoying the atmosphere and each other.

Toby kicked his legs contentedly and looked up at the sky.

He looked over at his precious Melba and her delicate frame, and how she was so fragile, so breakable. How had he been so lucky? She was his true love.

They stood and began walking down the path towards the beach. Toby held her hand tightly so as to assure her safety. Though he loved the water, he knew it could be dangerous.

The couple passed Chase on the way there, and he regarded Toby with a strange expression.

Toby was used to this.

"Why does everyone always give you weird looks?" Melba looked concerned as she turned to him. "Is it… Is it because of me?" She looked up into his eyes.

"No, love. Of course not, if anything they look at me with jealousy for they have seen what I have been blessed with. I have been given the most beautiful creature in the world."

She smiled, "I love you, Toby."

"I love you, too, Melba."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what." He assured her, kissing her pale forehead.

They continued their walk to the beach and sat on the sand, taking in the summer sun and the love flowing between them. The waves crashed reminded Toby of something, but he couldn't recall what. They seemed to form shapes in the froth they made. He didn't linger on it long before turning to Melba, who was running up the beach giggling.

She was clutching his hat and smiling at him.

Her laugh was so airy, so free.

He grinned back and chased her up the beach and towards Harmonica town.

She giggled madly as she ran, and Toby couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was.

"Get back here, you!" He shouted happily.

He was so content to be chasing his most perfect dream.

"Try and catch me!" She laughed, crossing the bridge.

"I'll get you!" He laughed.

He chased his lover through the town, disregarding the strange looks the other villagers gave him.

Why should he care what they thought when this angel was in his presence? He had been graced with a love so pure and real, their sour thoughts would never faze him.

She ran down the docks and slid a little bit on the water. "Melba you be careful!" He screamed, coming to a halt. Her large eyes were so afraid.

She was so close to the water, she almost fell in. He was now running to her. It was no longer for amusement, it was for her protection. But once she regained balance, and stepped away from the edge she ran off again. Toby smiled gently. How could he worry so much? She was too genuine and fun-loving. He couldn't be so serious all the time. He started to chase her again, smiling.

She ran past the fishery and onto the beach behind it where she tripped and fell.

"I got you!" Toby shouted, picking her up in his arms and spinning her around. She laughed and he joined in.

"I'll never let you go." He whispered into her hair after they had settled down.

* * *

Ozzie looked out the window of the fishery at the young man on the beach. Pascal sat across from him.

Ozzie sighed loudly as he watched Toby twirl.

"It's a shame." He sighed, a heavy feeling of pain settling in his chest.

"How long has it been?" Pascal asked gently, knowing Toby was like a son to Ozzie.

"It's been two years…" He looked off into the distance. Ozzie had changed in those two years, so had Toby.

"Well, you gotta give him credit. If anyone can handle death well, it's him." Pascal said, trying to ease Ozzie's despair. He turned his gaze away from the distraught fisherman, to the denial-stricken one.

"He isn't dealing with it, dammit! He's pretending it never happened!" Ozzie burst, watching Toby stand on the edge of the water talking to himself, and smiling contentedly at the empty space next to him.

**A/N: Let me know what you thought of this one, thanks again so much!**


	5. Gill

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews you guys have been giving to me! I really appreciate every single one, and I read them dozens of times. Most of you are saying that I've been leaving out detail. My response to that is that these are a series of running oneshots. So where you find a lack of explanation in one chapter, a few chapters down the line it will be answered or even addressed momentarily just for the sheer purpose of the connections every one has. But thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this one! It's HersheyChoco101's request for Gill. I like the way this one turned out as well. **

Gill

My hands shook imperceptibly as I paid for my usual dinner at the Brass Bar. Chase was taking my cash, as Kathy was busy with tables and Hayden was nowhere to be found.

I noted how he reached his slender hand out for my cash and I slipped it to him, our fingers brushed momentarily, and my eyes darted to his.

I wished I was offering more than my simple payment to him.

He didn't show any signs of noticing my discomfort, his eyes always seemed so dark, so cold. I wondered why.

I desperately wanted to stare deeply into his eyes without attracting too much attention, or causing too much disturbance in Chase himself.

I wanted him to reach for my money again, and let our hands touch for an even longer moment. I wanted to grasp his hand, hold it affectionately even. Lead him out into the moonlit streets.

Of course, I couldn't do that. I am Gill, soon to be the mayor of Castanet. I have a lot riding on my shoulders, everyone expects me to be perfect, and I would damn well live up to their expectations. I would be the greatest mayor this town has ever seen.

And proper mayor's do not have lingering thoughts on members of the same sex.

"Your change." Chase said stoically, handing it to me. I reached for it, and looked up into his face and our eyes met.

He looked almost confused.

Dammit, my mother used to say that my emotions were always present in my eyes.

I had to cover this faux pas, "Why do you always wear those barrettes?" I said, strictly business, my typical monotonous voice. As a mayor, you couldn't let your heart get in the way of your work, so I started removing feelings from all situations. All except Chase, that is. I tried, though. Believe me I did.

I often found myself staring at this interesting human being. He was so different. He was closed off from the world, and I could see it wouldn't be an easy breakthrough.

But I desperately wanted to be the one to achieve it. I never turned down a challenge, and Chase was the biggest one yet.

Our eyes would meet, and I would try to communicate with him without words. I was usually charismatic and persuasive, but every time I tried to speak to him, to learn about him, everything came out wrong. All I could ever manage properly were snide comments.

Which shouldn't really upset me as much as it did. Chase himself was full of snarky remarks. He rarely said anything kind to anyone.

Once he asked me why I never drank, and I told him it was because I had too much pressure on me to slip up. His eyes darkened and he barely responded.

I was honest with him in that moment, I reached out and the rest was up to him. He never expanded upon our conversation again though.  
Still I was grateful for the interaction.

He narrowed his eyes at my comment, "Bye, Gill." He nearly spat.

My heart swelled when he said my name, no matter the context of it. I didn't even remember insulting him, I simply asked about his strange accessories.

"Goodbye." I said curtly and walked from the bar. I marched straight home, not stopping to chat with anyone. I was in a haze. All I could see was my home, and all I could hear was my name coming from Chase's sharp voice.

I entered the house and went straight into my room where I shut the door tightly behind me and locked it.

I breathed in deeply, I was Gill, soon to be mayor, I could do this. I could get through this.

My world wasn't falling apart, it was nothing. It was all in my head.

I took a deep breath again.

I wasn't attracted to Chase at all. I didn't obsess over the moments he looked at me, or said my name. I never lingered on those thoughts. He wasn't always on my mind.

I didn't replay every conversation we'd ever had, no matter how brief. I didn't want to be with him at all.

I didn't desperately wish to have him, to hold him, to cherish him openly.

I didn't wish my future would vanish, so I could be truly happy with him.

I looked up into the mirror, and saw the lies written upon my every feature. I was a disgrace.

The perfection I had worked all these years to obtain was unraveling before my eyes and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I glared into the mirror, hating that I couldn't be the perfect that my father expected, that everyone expected.

There was one flaw in me, and it was enough to ruin a man.

I sunk into the chair near my desk and held my head in my hands. What was wrong with me?

Why couldn't I escape him?

He was always on my mind. His peach hair, his odd barrettes, his cold, dead eyes, his ever-present scowl; everything about him enticed me and I had no idea why. He was so distant, so rude, so blatantly arrogant. He was everything that was wrong for me, but everything I wanted at the same time. What an enigma.

I thought of Julius, everyone made fun of him.

I wondered what they'd do if they knew what I thought when I was alone. If they knew what I was, they'd shun me for sure.

I wondered what Chase would say.

Would he be willing to accept me and all of my flaws if I could offer him nothing but my undivided honesty?

That bastard had my entire heart, and he didn't even care.

I lifted my head and a bright color caught my eye.

The heavy nausea settled quickly onto my stomach as I glared at the blue feather on my vanity. The nausea turns to dread.

Tomorrow I would propose to Luna, the safe bet. The girl I was expected to be with. She was petite, and beautiful, with an eye for business. It only made sense for us to wed.

The girl would believe she was sharing my life, but she wouldn't be a huge part of mine. She would believe she was happy, but she doesn't know what happiness is.

I don't know what happiness is. But I have a good idea of what it might be. I know I'm happy when I'm with Chase. When I'm in the same vicinity as Chase. When we're in the same room, the same building; I'm happy when Chase is around.

But no, I'm not. I'm happy when I imagine being with Chase. When I pretend we're together and there are no complications. When I'm actually with him I feel nothing but pain. The pain of knowing I'll never be with him the way I want to be. The way I _need _to be.

So I guess I don't really know happiness either; and I presumably never will.

Luna and I would simply exist together. We would never be connected the way spouses are supposed to be. We'd never be truly right. We'd never know the comfort of waking up on a Sunday morning to the smell of coffee and romance. We'd never find the ease in sitting on the couch reading together underneath the same blanket with our toes touching. We'd never become accustomed to a sweet just-because-kiss on the forehead, and we'd never adore the unusual way the sheets fell onto our bodies after a night of passion. We'd never fall in love; we'd never be in love.

I would go on, as the unhappy, unfulfilled, but accepted human and everything would be exactly how it was supposed to be from the very beginning.

Happiness was never a part of the plan.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Your requests are welcomed. I have ideas for a few villagers, but not all of them. So you're requests may take a bit of time, but I promise I will get to them! Thank you!**


	6. Colleen

**A/N: Hello again! The feedback I've been getting on this collection has been wonderful and motivating! Thank you all so much! As promised, here's another update, I hope you enjoy!**

Colleen

"Good morning, angel!" Jake cooed as I entered the main lobby of the inn. It was still closed to the general public, however I was dressed properly and ready to begin the day.

Jake soared over and scooped me up in his arms. "How did you sleep, my darling?"

I side-glanced at Yolanda in the kitchen stirring what would be our breakfast-specialty today. She was quietly humming to herself and pouring various spices into the mix.

She didn't seem to be aware of us, but I was aware of her.

"I slept fine." I smiled, letting a small hint of kindness into my tone.

"That's marvelous. How is your back? Sore at all? Do you need me to rub it or anything?"

"No, no. That's quite alright." I said gently, worming my way out of his grasp.

I walked behind the counter and began counting the minimal amount of money we had in the register.

"What time is it?" Yolanda barked from behind me.

I glanced at the clock.

"Six thirty."

I heard an aggravated grumble, and her spoon clatter to the counter.

"Maya had better get up." She mumbled, walking into the hall.

A feeling of dread settled into my stomach when the door clicked shut behind her.

I didn't have to look up to know that Jake was eyeing me. I focused on the bills in front of me as I counted them off one at a time.

His presence was overbearing as he walked behind the counter and brushed my short orange hair away from my neck and kissed it gently.

I cringed and moved to the other side of the kitchen, abandoning the money on the counter and moving my focus to some glasses that needed to be put away.

I heard him sigh, and I immediately knew where this morning was headed, where it did at least three times a week.

I stood on my tiptoes to put the glasses into the cupboard.

He makes an attempt to help as he lays his hand gently on my lower back. It's such a tender gesture that I think I may vomit.

I drop the glass and it shatters on the floor.

"Jake please." I hiss quietly through clenched teeth.

He takes a deep breath.

"I'm trying, Colleen." He says exasperatedly, taking a small step back.

"I'm trying, too." I lie weakly.

He sighs again and begins sweeping up the shards as Yolanda comes bustling back into the room.

"Is everything alright?" She asks, looking at the large distance between us and the glass on the floor.

"Yes, I just dropped a glass." Jake said, covering up for me.

As if that simple gesture would change anything.

Yolanda helped him sweep up the remnants and then went back to her cooking.

I wandered around the lobby, looking for something to do that wouldn't allow me to break anything or hurt anyone.

A few moments later, Maya emerged from the hall.

"Good morning, mum." She smiled sleepily.

She wandered over to me and idly wrapped her arms around my waist. I returned the gesture and kissed her forehead gently. Her bright hair was sticking up in all directions in a very innocent manner.

"Good morning, love." I smiled at her. She was my only reason for staying here. For not bolting at the first chance I got. She was the only thing I was living for.

Jake came and wrapped his arm around us. I tried not to tense up too much. What a beautiful, happy, functional family we must look like.

"Hey, dad." My Maya smiled at him, and hugged him.

"I must be the luckiest man in the world; the two most beautiful women in existence are in my arms at once." He smiled.

Maya giggled. She loved being called a woman, it was one of the things that made her as childish as she is, though. It was adorable. I loved her innocence.

That's why I had to keep this one thing from her.

I didn't want to ruin her purity, her life, her family. If she knew what I knew, what Jake knew, what a handful of other islanders knew, she'd have lost all of that.

I removed myself from their father-daughter moment, and cursed myself for doing so.

My family was crumbling in front of me, and I was allowing it to happen. Or was I the only one that felt this way?

Maya had no idea, and Jake was okay with lying to people he loves.

I silently left the inn and stood on the balcony overlooking the shops below, and the ocean. I stared over the bannister at the vast ocean until I saw her come into view below.

She was always just sauntering around below in front of the bar where she worked.

She was everything you'd expect her to be, beautiful, exotic, curvaceous, and a liar.

She was a liar, she was the best kind.

She lied to everyone, but mainly herself. I was supposed to hate her, everyone expected me to, but I didn't because I knew the truth.

She wasn't the one who slept with Jake, she was the one who said she did to protect the other girl.

She already knew she had that reputation, I mean just by looking at her you labeled her. You assumed she got around because she was attractive and enticing.

The other girl, the real culprit was much more innocent and childlike than she was. I never knew the two were particularly close, but I guess I was wrong.

Why else would you sacrifice your reputation for someone else like that? True though, she already had that reputation. She was simply given it before anyone really knew her. The way she dressed, the way she carried herself, her occupation, for Christ's sake the woman oozed sex.

The few people that knew of the affair assumed it was Selena before any evidence was even given. Simply because of her demeanor.

She took the fall for that low life.

She was such an odd person for doing that, rather than standing up for herself she just acquiesced to the accusations pointed at her. The only ones that know the truth are me, her, Jake and the other one. None of us would ever come out and tell the truth, though.

Jake and the other girl had something to hide; shame. Selena was just a good person, and I wouldn't tell because of my pride.

It was much easier for everyone to think Selena was the one that worked her way in between my marriage. It was nearly impossible to compete with her. It wasn't shocking to think it possible, every man on the island has had some kind of fantasy about her, hell, every woman probably has, too.

There was just something about her.

It was easy to believe she was the culprit. However, the true deceiver… Well, it would be a little bit embarrassing to admit to others that she was the one. How could she have beaten me at the attention of my own husband? She was so innocent-seeming, so childlike, so… underdeveloped.

It was humiliating that Jake preferred _her _over me. After all of the lies woman have been fed by society about what perfection is; and their contradictory lies of what men desire in woman. _Men don't want you to be too thin, they want something to hold. They love you to have large breasts and a butt. They prefer the natural look, so not a lot of make-up. Don't dye your hair, it's not natural. _

I was everything he should have wanted by "men's standards". But he went after her. She was stick-thin, flat as a board. Her hair was anything but naturally colored and styled. She had a natural make-up look, that she caked on. She lived by society's decision of what woman should be; _Thin as a rail, lots of make-up, hair product, style, fashion. _

I breathed in heavily at the thought of her. She made me sick. I glanced down once more at Selena and wondered again why she did what she did.

Most people would never assume she was a good person, myself included; but after this situation, it was impossible not to praise her kindhearted-ness.

No matter how unfortunate the situation is.

I walked to the door of the inn, fully prepared to dodge attempts at rekindling the romance lost with my husband. Every day since the day I walked in on them was the same.

Unfortunately, we'd never be.

I shuddered as I remembered the day.

_I couldn't find Jake anywhere, which wasn't unusual. He could have been at the church as he sometimes was. He could have been at the clinic, or the general store, anywhere._

_I wasn't too concerned. I made my rounds dusting each room and remaking the beds, when I found him. Or rather them._

_Entangled on the sheets. The room reeked of booze and sex._

_I froze and dropped the duster, drawing attention to myself. Jake leapt up and turned to me, a mix of emotions flashing on his face._

_"Colleen!" He shouted. _

_I didn't look at him after that. I stared at the girl. The girl who should be cowering in fear, shame and embarrassment, was smirking at me through strands of hair._

_She was smiling. She didn't care._

_A swirl of disgusted horror swam through me. Her expression was making me nauseous. Her eyes haunted me for months after that. Her half-smirk. Her contentment with my reaction. _

_It was like she revealed a project that she'd been working on for months, anxiously awaiting the outcome and finally being given the reaction she'd been hoping for._

_I thought I might be sick. So I ran from the room, ignoring Jake's desperate pleading and the snicker coming from the girl._

_I bolted from the inn and down the steps to the bar. I burst in, needing to be alone. I'd only been to the bar a few times, so I was hoping Jake wouldn't look for me here._

_I was shaking quite noticeably as I took in my surroundings. I couldn't really focus though. All I could think about was what I just saw. What I just witnessed was replaying through my mind over and over and over._

_I barely noticed Hayden and his daughter Kathy staring at me curiously. And the young chef glancing at me sideways, though he seemed preoccupied. Owen was leaned against the bar, and I noticed Shelly the seamstress was perched gently on a seat. Even the mayor was there. _

_I suddenly noticed that they were all staring at me, wanting an explanation, wondering why this woman burst in unexpectedly and shifted the typical schedule. _

_I shook, thinking of the eyes of the girl. Taunting me, laughing at me, mocking me; she won my husband over me._

_I heard the door swing open, and Jake ran in. He stumbled a bit, I could tell he'd been drinking._

_"Colleen! I'm sorry!" He shouted._

_Everyone's ears perked. There's nothing these islanders loved more than a scandal, and one was so rare to come by._

_I said nothing, not wanting to draw attention to myself._

_He ran towards me, and grabbed at my arms._

_"I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I was just vulnerable!" He cried, I couldn't look at his face, at his eyes. I was disgusted by this man I once loved._

_I tried to pull my hands free, his touch was toxic. It was burning me._

_I looked behind him, at my feet, at the scenery, anywhere but his face._

_"She doesn't mean anything to me!" He cried._

_There it was. It was out. Everyone knew he cheated on me. Now the answer they all wanted was who it was with._

_"Jake, please." I whimpered._

_He clutched harder. It was the first time I'd ever seen him unravel like this._

_"I'm sorry."_

_The door opened up, and Selena stood there. Beautiful, exotic, revealing. Everyone's eyes fell onto her accusingly._

_No! No! She wasn't the one!_

_She looked confused momentarily, but noticed the way Jake was clinging to me and sobbing, "I'm sorry. She's nothing." Over and over again._

_She knew, you could tell she knew. She was in there for a moment and she knew the situation, and her lips pursed slightly when she realized why everyone was staring at her._

_"I'm sorry." She said lightly. "I'm sorry." She said again, looking pointedly at me, and then lowering her voice a decibel, but not low enough that no one could hear. Oh no, she spoke just loudly enough that they could hear. "I didn't mean to hurt you." _

_My eyes widened, how could she do that? How could she lie? Everyone would think it was her. It wasn't though! Why would she do that? Her whole reputation, all of these people would look at her differently. She wasn't the one._

_She strode through the room confidently to her room ignoring the stunned stares she was getting, the nasty glances, the accusing eyes that bore into her back the entire way._

_They all believed it was Selena that slept with Jake and that was that. I wondered if she was friends with the girl that did it, if she knew who it was and was covering for her._

_The tension was thick as I wormed free of Jake's grasp and slipped into the streets, leaving him to the care of strangers that didn't know the truth._

_Everyone in there believed Selena was a slut, that she got around, and today their suspicions were "confirmed". _

_Perhaps I was the only one that would look at her any differently. I would look at her and know she was at the least, a good friend to a girl that did not deserve it. _

_She was also an incredible person in general , for doing that so selflessly. She put her reputation on the line._

_Maybe she knew everyone thought badly of her to begin with, and was sick of trying to prove that she wasn't sleazy. _

_I wasn't sure what to make of the girl or her decision to take the blame, so instead of lingering on it long, I walked back to the inn, to my room and locked the door, knowing I'd have lots of time to think about it. _

And I did have lots of time, but I never reached a conclusion. I only thought of her when I was alone, which was more and more often after the event.  
When other people were around, it was tucked into the recesses of my mind for later pondering, while I went through the motions of what my life used to be.

I had to pretend I was okay for the sake of my daughter.

My poor daughter that desperately tried to befriend the woman that tore her parents apart.

If only she knew…

She never would though, that was one thing the four of us silently agreed to.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, let me know what you thought of this one! I'm not sure I know how I feel about this one, I'd love to know what you think! Thanks again! I'll update soon!**


	7. Candace

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated, but here I am now. I got lots of requests to do either Selena or Luna next, but I'm putting the two of them off a bit longer. I'm sorry, but I feel like that will be more effective overall. Anyways here's another one, I really appreciate your reviews and favorites and follows. It means the world to me. Thank you guys so much. Enjoy.**

Candace

I pull my sleeves down past my hands further than they were meant to go. I know I'm stretching the fabric, and I should be concerned, but why worry when I can just make a new cardigan. A new oversized cardigan to hide inside of.

I curl my toes inside my shoes and shudder to myself as I hear the door of the shop open and close. I brush the strands of thick hair out of my eyes and get back to work on the dress I was sewing.

I hear Selena talking to my grandmother at the counter, and I almost want to turn and look at her. She was so brazen with her body. She didn't hide behind any garments, she was unashamed. From what I hear about her from my grandmother though, she should ashamed. Apparently she had an affair with Jake the innkeeper.

I guess it made sense, she was so attractive. Who wouldn't want her?

But honestly, Selena never came across as that kind of person to me. She just seemed like a nice, misunderstood girl.

The real monsters are always well-hidden, well-disguised. And how much easier could it be to disguise yourself when your grandmother and sister were both talented seamstresses.

Not that that had anything to do with Luna's behavior.

No one else would ever think that way though, because no one knew Luna quite the same as I did.

When you grow up with someone your whole life as not only sisters, but best friends, you tend to understand them more than the average person.

I sewed the fluffy yellow fabric and tried not to think these thoughts about my sister. It was unfair to her. She was just trying to protect herself and me.

Still I couldn't stop my mind from wandering. I was never very strong or persistent, so I let my thoughts roam free.

Luna had always been insecure. She'd always needed reassurance that she was the best. She is only two years older than me, but people always think I'm the older sibling. Luna just seems young.

Growing up, she always belittled me; making fun of my hair, and my clothes. She would always give a half-hearted apology later when our mother made her, but they were never sincere.

However, I was never the one to call her on that.

She knew that our mother loved me more. I don't like to say that, because I know mother's should divide their love equally. It's unfair to prefer one child; but Luna was rambunctious. She was a sassy little handful. When my mother got sick I was only 5 and Luna was 7. I helped my mother as best as I could, but it was mostly grandmother that did the work. Still, mother praised me for trying and being patient with her; but Luna was just as any young child was expected to be in that situation; a nuisance. She didn't understand that mother was sick, was dying. If she was thirsty she'd cry that she needed a drink. If she was sleepy, she'd complain she'd need a story read to her. She wasn't sympathetic and nurturing like I was. She never cared that mother wouldn't always be there.

Mom was lucky to have me. I was a very careful child, I still had fun in moderation, but most of my time was spent at her bedside.

Luna was convinced that if we had a father, he'd love her more. I always told her that he'd love us both the same just like mother did, but she'd yell at me and say that mom didn't love her at all, and she only liked me. This would make me cry, because how can any child think their parent doesn't love them? It's unnatural.

She invented a family in her head, where we had a dad; a dad that only loved her. She often told me she wished we had a dad, and that our parents would get divorced so she could live with our father and I could live with our mother.

She was an awful child. She tormented me relentlessly before and after our mother died. Sometimes I think she was even unaware of the pain she caused me.

One incident though… One unforgettable, gruesome incident. There was no way she could forget it. I shuddered simply thinking about it…

How could she let it go so simply while it haunted me to this day?

Sometimes I stared at her and wondered if she really forgot what she did, what she dragged me into, what she bound me to. It was hard to say… Luna was a complex girl. She appeared sweet and innocent, but she was the very opposite.

I'm certain there are others to vouch for that.

I ran my hands along the navy blue fabric that I was sewing… it was the same color as our old school uniforms. The same color of the same dress all three of us girls were wearing that day.

_"You have a crush on John?" I giggled, as I walked home with Luna and our neighborhood friend Josie. _

_Josie's face turned bright red, "No! I d-don't!" She tried to say angrily, but her stutter always threw her off._

_"W-w-what d-did you s-s-say?" Luna mocked._

_I stifled a giggle._

_"Shut up, Luna." Josie mumbled, managing to not stutter._

_Luna cackled and skipped ahead of us a few steps. _

_"Today Mrs. Barnes told me I was the smartest 3__rd__ grader she's ever taught." Luna said, smiling proudly._

_"Good job!" I smiled at my sister proudly._

_"Well, I already knew it was true. I mean… look at who I'm up against." She snorted, looking pointedly at Josie. _

_Josie looked down at her chunky brown shoes, and said nothing._

_"What's the matter, Josie?" Luna asked, "Do you understand me?" She said slowly, making fun of her._

_"Y-yes, Luna. I get it. You're s-smart." She said, her voice wavering._

_"Wh-what was that, J-j-Josie?" Luna laughed. _

_"P-please stop making fun of me. I-I can't help it."_

_Luna ignored her and we all continued on, we took our normal shortcut through the menial forest. I'm not sure it was even a forest, just a few scattered trees between the rows of houses. _

_Upon entering the forest, Luna threw her pink backpack onto the ground and leapt up onto a rock. _

_"Bow before me, peasants!" She sang._

_"Luna, be careful." I called out, gently, noticing the multicolored Band-Aids that decorated her tiny porcelain legs._

_"BOW!" She commanded. _

_I kneeled down, giggling and bowed. _

_Josie kept walking._

_"Excuse me!" Luna jumped down. "Where do you think you're going?" She ran after Josie._

_I picked up her backpack for her and ran after the two older girls._

_"I j-just want to go h-home." Josie said, with tears in her eyes. I knew Luna had put those tears there._

_"Oh, is the big dummy crying?" Luna mocked her again. I wasn't expecting that. I thought she might apologize for making our friend cry._

_"Leave me alone." Josie said, again without a stutter. She was getting better at this, I was proud of her._

_Luna blocked her path, "No. We were playing queen. Come back." She demanded._

_"I-I-I don't feel good." Josie muttered, trying to sidestep Luna. _

_"Oh, boo-hoo." Luna said, "Now come play." She pushed her shoulders._

_Josie began to cry._

_"Shut up, Josie! You're fine!" Luna sneered, and shoved her again._

_Josie vomited on Luna's shoes at that point._

_The look of horror on Josie's face after it happened, would have been laughable had Luna not screamed as loudly as she did._

_"Josie you idiot!" She screeched, glaring at the girl._

_"You ruined my shoes!" She added, even though her shoes were just unflatteringly clunky and brown._

_"You're so disgusting! I can't believe you would puke on me, you're so stupid! God! You're a waste of space. You're gross, and dumb, and you stutter! You're messed up, you weren't made right! You were an accident! Nobody wants you!"_

_I took a step back, a little scared myself at Luna's words. I couldn't imagine how poor Josie felt. _

_Luna shoved Josie hard, and all her books flew from her little arms._

_"Go away!" Luna shouted, but instead of letting Josie escape she shoved her again. _

_Josie stumbled over the root of a tree and fell backwards. _

_Luna went over to her and kicked her side hard, but Josie didn't move._

_"Stupid!" Luna yelled again, kicking the girl._

_"Josie?" I squeaked out, when I saw she still didn't move._

_I walked over to the girl. _

_"Get up, jerk. You're just being stupid." Luna grumbled._

_Josie didn't move._

_"Seriously Josie! It isn't funny anymore! Get up!" Luna shouted kicking the girl hard twice._

_She dropped to her knees and tried to pick her up and when she did, my eyes widened and I gasped. Luna dropped the girl back onto the bloody rock, and looked at her stained hands in shock._

_"L-Luna?" I whimpered._

_She didn't respond._

_"What happened to Josie?" I cried, knowing perfectly well what happened._

_"Nothing, she just got what she deserved." Luna said, standing up hastily and grabbing my wrist. _

_"She was stupid anyways." She grumbled pulling me along._

_I glanced back, before I was yanked forward, "No, Candace. Don't look back there. Nothing is even there. No one is ever going to know about this except you and me." She said. _

_I was still staring at the lifeless form of our friend._

_"Candace!" She shouted, holding my face to hers. "This is our secret."_

_I took a glance at Josie, and breathed in deeply. I nodded my head glumly._

_"That's a good girl. Now let's get home and make a snack." She walked off towards our house. _

_I hesitated before following her. I glanced at my wrist and noticed Josie's blood. I touched my face where Luna had held it and felt the thick warm fluid there, too._

_I scooped up our now-fallen backpacks and slowly walked home._

How could she have forgotten the day that shaped me the most? I was a completely different person after that.

Every time I shut my eyes I thought of Josie for years. It has leveled out a bit, but it still happens frequently.

She was something I'd never forget, something I wasn't allowed to forget. She was a secret between me and her killer.

Of course, everyone in the neighborhood knew she had died, but when the police placed the blame on us, no one believed it to be true. Not even Josie's own mother. Luna was just that good at deception. We moved shortly after that when my mother died.

I never bring up the topic of Josie to Luna, because I'm scared to death of her. She killed my friend, she killed _her _friend, and she hardly even batted an eyelash.

What was wrong with her? My sister, my best friend.

For a while it was hard to believe that she did that, but it became more real every day until it was almost too much to bear.

She still makes fun of me. My hair, my clothes, my voice, my stutter.

I never used to stutter. Luna just planted a seed of fear in the pit of my stomach, and every time I'm around her it grows a little bit.

Needless to say I'm around her quite often.

That's why this fear has almost completely consumed me, it has almost taken me completely over.

I was a shell of the girl I used to be when I was six.

I haven't known who I was since then. Fourteen years ago. I'm pathetic.

Is it alright to let one event change you completely?

Is it okay to live in constant fear?

Of course not, but that's who I was made to be.

I was just another person Luna has shamelessly ruined.

I heard the door open again, and I turned my gaze to the front of the tiny store.

Luna walked in and her pale blue eyes flitted uninterestedly over everything in the cozy little shop. She was never one to appreciate little things.

"Well, thanks anyways, Shelly." I heard Selena mumble with genuine appreciation in her voice, though I'm sure my grandmother gave her more of a hard time than any help.

"See you, Candace." She offered a tiny smile before sauntering out the door. Upon passing Luna they each gave a curt nod, strictly business.

Then Selena was gone, and I was left staring at the yellow and blue dress I had nearly finished.

"What was she doing here?" Luna asked casually making her way to the counter. I continued sewing the gentle straps of the sleeves.

"I don't know, that girl is always looking for trouble." Grandma said, clearly frazzled and irritated.

Luna snorted and began looking at her perfectly polished pink fingernails.

"What are you looking at Candace?" She asked, looking up. I hadn't realized I had stopped sewing.

"N-Nothing, Luna." I stammered quietly, and turned back to the dress.

"W-W-What was that?" Luna snickered.

I felt my face heat up, and I stared at my work intently. "Nothing I said." I said it slowly and quietly and managed not to stutter.

"You need to speak up, Candace. No wonder nobody notices you."

I continued sewing and didn't bother to look up this time as I bit back the tears.

For someone who is picked on constantly you think I'd have a thicker skin by now.

"Anyways, don't worry about making me dinner tonight. Gill said he's taking me out." She said boastfully.

I sewed in silence.

"You hear that? Gill is taking me out, and I have a good feeling about tonight." I could feel her turn towards me, and smirk superiorly at me.

"Yes." I whispered, still sewing.

"You think he'll propose?" Grandma asked excitedly.

"I don't see why he wouldn't." Luna smiled.

I really hope not. That's the last thing I need. The last thing this town needs is Luna to marry the mayor-to-be. She was corrupt and she wasn't even involved in politics.

She was power hungry. She always had been the boss of everything and it's disheartening to hear that again she will be.

Shit, I hope Gill had enough sense in him to choose someone other than Luna.

I jumped at my mind's use of profanity. I wasn't used to that.

I felt the fabric slipping from my fingers and I thought I was dropping the dress so I grabbed it.

I felt it resist and looked up into Luna's accusatory eyes. She was clutching the dress.

"Give me it, Candace. It would be perfect to wear tonight. It's not right for you anyways."

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Don't tell me you were actually making this dress for yourself…?" Her eyes danced with amusement.

Again I failed at words.

She laughed in her condescending soprano voice and snatched the dress from me and walked farther into the house.

I stared at where she just disappeared, then looked at my empty hands.

One day I'd stand up to her.


	8. Dale

**A/N: I know I've been gone a long time, but I'm back. I can't say how often I'll be posting, but I promise I will finish this collection. I've been extremely busy with school stuff, but I am managing to get more free time since it's the end of the year. **

**Before posting the next chapter, let me address a few things. First of all, I sincerely appreciate the reviews this story has been getting, I read them all and listen to them. But clearly my last chapter has been less than appreciated, and I want to clear some misconceptions up.**

**First of all, I, in no way, hate Luna. I actually really like her. She's adorable and I love her personality. I made her character a bit "evil" strictly for the purpose of the story. I thought it would be interesting to make the "bad girl" someone unexpected.**

**Also, many of you have been saying that Candace and Luna alike seem very out of character, and that they aren't acting how they do in the game. That is the point of the story. Nobody in this story is going to be in character, so if that bothers anybody, I'm sorry.**

**This story is about the dark side to the villagers we know and love. It's about their secrets, things that we don't know. Things you wouldn't even expect out of the person; that was the intention of this collection.**

**If I kept everyone in character, this story would be terribly boring considering nearly everyone is happy during game-play.**

**I truly did not mean to offend or upset any Luna-lovers out there, I actually love her myself.**

**But I don't regret how I wrote that chapter, because overall, it was what I wanted it to be.**

Dale

I sighed inwardly, and pulled myself out of bed. I trudged over to the window and opened it up. It was five am, and I was awake as usual. I was sluggish with tiredness, and weak with emotion. Every day was the same routine since I lost her.

Eighteen years ago, I wouldn't have dreamed of getting up before eight am, she was the early riser. Eighteen years ago, I wouldn't have opened the window, I would have cranked up the air conditioner. Eighteen years ago the thought of losing her never crossed my mind. Eighteen years ago I shouldn't have taken her for granted, because eighteen years ago today, I lost her.

I lost the love of my life. The real one. I found her after going through the hellish lie that I believed was love. I found her at my weakest, and I lost her at my strongest.

My first marriage was different than my second. My first was a mistake, it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't right no matter how much we needed it to be.

We needed to create a stable family for our unborn son, we didn't mean to bring him into this world, but we weren't going to deny him the privilege. We also didn't want him to grow up in the poorest condition. So I got a job at as a bank teller, and she was a waitress.

Times were tough, and the stakes were high. The only thing constant in our lives was tension. The tension of our shitty apartment, the tension of our shitty jobs, the overpowering tension of our overdue son; the tension of the shitty lives we were leading.

I can't remember a night we didn't fight. I can't remember a night we didn't go to bed angry. I can't remember the reason we got together in the first place.

I just remember thinking, "there has to be more to life than this." Then Luke was born, and I realized that I was right. There was more to life. I turned all of my attention to my son. All I focused on was him. When I went to work, and hated it, I thought of what I could do for him with the money I was making, though it wasn't a lot. I had to build his crib out of lumber we would have typically used for a fire in the cold winter. The two days it spent building that crib were the happiest of my life.

I remember the pride I felt in the beautiful crib, I was passionate about building it. I remember the way I laid my precious angel in the crib, and the way his golden eyes glowed as he stared up at the mobile toy I hung above it.

His eyes were just like his mother's, she was never around anymore. When she wasn't working, she was out with friends, or whoever. I didn't know, she never told me. She was "independent", I was so constantly reminded.

My days off were spent with Luke, and the day's I spent working I was worried about him being in the care of his mother.

On more days than one I would come home to the dingy apartment building and find him screaming in his room, laying in a pile of his own feces, while his mother was passed out somewhere. She often forgot to feed him while he was in her care. This caused an uncountable amount of arguments between us, and it ultimately caused our marriage to fail.

Thankfully, well thankful in my case, while we fought for custody of Luke, the week before the court hearing, she failed the necessary drug test, and I was granted full time custody of my son. I packed him up and his beautiful crib and applied as a carpenter a few states away. After getting the job, and nearly mastering the trade, I had finally built a stable home for me and my son.

That's when I met Grace. Her name matched her personality, her body, her everything. She was the embodiment of perfection. Petite, with fair skin and hair, big blue eyes, and a gentle nature, she was sweet and innocent and for some reason she felt the same way about me as I did about her.

She was a miracle on my life, she would stay home with Luke, so I didn't have to bring him to work with me. She would take care of the house and make me dinner, and she was always understanding with me when I got frustrated.

She and I got married on a rainy day in April with the clouds in the sky enhancing the pure white of her dress, and the sky competing for the beauty of her eyes.

Her smile was wide as she kissed me and said "I do" and I'm sure my smile matched hers.

We were happy for two years with Luke and our home, when she started pressing for children. Although I had Luke, who was going on four, and didn't think I could love anyone else as much as I loved him; I gave in. We tried for kids consistently for five months, when she went to the doctor.

She came home and cried into my arms that evening, and I cried with her at the unfairness of the situation. The love of my life, my soul mate, couldn't have children, but the heartless shell of a woman, could. I couldn't hate her though, because she did give me Luke.

Grace was determined though, and she only remained sad for a few days after hearing the devastating news. She talked me into adoption, and I told her it wouldn't be the same, it wouldn't be our child, it would be someone else's. She waved off my warnings and said I was just overthinking it. Something about her tone and the way she kissed me afterwards made me believe she was right. She was always right.

I gave in, because how could I say no to my Grace? So we filled out the paperwork, we went through months of preparations, and visited countless orphanages. Finally at one, Grace found a baby boy. She held him in her arms, and smiled up at me. His hair was the same color as hers, and he had a few freckles scattered across his face.

"This is it, Dale. This is my baby." She whispered cradling him to her chest.

And he was.

Bo joined the family one week later. At first it was difficult to have a baby and a toddler and a job, but eventually it balanced out and we had a good system.

Our company got a call one day, from a man on an up and coming island. They needed a carpenter and my boss suggested me for the job. We moved to the island and I set up shop, a bunch of people moved in and I made good money there and I got to do what I love. Our house was connected to the shop, so I got to be close to my family and my work.

We lived on that island happily for a year, when one day at work I heard Luke scream and Bo begin to cry very loudly and frantically. He had never done that kind of crying before, he was usually relatively quiet.

I abandoned my post and found grace face down on the ground with the refrigerator door open, and a carton of milk spilled out on the hardwood floor, streaming under the stove. Bo was sitting in his highchair with a bowl of dry cereal, screeching and Luke was standing in the puddle of milk staring at Grace, with tears streaming down his face.

"Daddy! She won't wake up!" He shouted frantically.

"I know!" I said, trying to keep my voice even as I ran to her unconscious body. Luke started whimpering.

"What happened?" I demanded.

His whimpering grew louder, he never took his eyes off of her.

"Luke!" I shouted.

He continued crying.

"Please!" I screamed, frustrated as I picked her up.

He didn't respond. I stood up with her tiny body in my arms and ordered Luke to pick up Bo and follow me.

When he didn't move, I grew angry and screamed at him.

I had never yelled at him like that before, I was just not thinking straight.

He wordlessly lifted a screaming Bo into his arms and raced after me out the door. I ordered him to go to the general store and wait for me with Bo, hopefully the young couple would understand.

By time we got to the clinic, it was too late.

Actually it was too late when I entered the home and found her there.

She had an aneurysm, and died almost instantly. I lost my everything on the 5th of November.

I don't remember speaking much for the offers I got from everyone to help me out. The things they said they'd do if I needed it. I didn't want it, I didn't need it. I would be fine, I had to be fine for my boys.

They lost a mother that day, though she was biologically neither one's real mother; they also lost a father that day. I was never the man I used to be.

I was a shell of who I once was, and that wasn't fair for the boys.

But losing Grace wasn't fair to me.

The world is an unfair place, and I couldn't bring myself to ever forgive it.

Eighteen years later, and I was still not who I used to be. I felt bad when I saw some of the choices my boy made. I think my change had more of an effect on him than Bo.

Luke was always swinging his damn axe around, he was chasing after girls that don't seem like good news.

He hung around the bar too much, he was always with that big Owen guy and his… confident girlfriend.

Luke's "girlfriend" has been known to be a little bit of a tramp. Or so she appeared to be. She dressed in short skirts and short shirts, nearly see through. She had the body for it though, but I didn't like my boy hanging around her.

He got to do what he wanted though, I didn't control him, I was hardly even there for him while he was growing up.

He raised Bo more than I did, I felt like I didn't even know Bo sometimes.

I sighed, thinking of my boys asleep and what a failure I was to them. I rubbed my eyes and walked to my nightstand. I opened the drawer and saw the pistol there. My reassurance.

Every single day for the past eighteen years I made sure the pistol was there. There was only one bullet in it. That was all I needed.

I had it forever, in case things got too tough, it was my way out. I almost did it on several accounts.

When Luke broke his arm for the first time, when Bo failed 8th grade English, every year on the 5th of November; I held the gun up to my head breathing heavily. And every time I put it away, and went to go try to get through another normal day.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't abandon my boys more than I already had. I had to at least be a body there to be the father figure they needed.

So while I held the gun up to my head, I stared out the window at the stars beginning to fade into morning. I shut my eyes, and listened to the constant heavy-breathing coming from Luke, I smiled slightly, his snoring comforted me in an odd way. It was such a menial, human thing, but it kept me going. It kept me alive, knowing that he was alive. I couldn't hear Bo sleeping, he'd always been quiet as a mouse.

I always knew my boys must resent me, though. I resented me, I knew Grace would, too, if she were here.

I put the gun away though, and walked out of my room, to my comfortable home. I made a pot of coffee and filled up two cups. One black, for me, and the other with cream and sugar for Bo. Luke didn't like coffee, so I poured him a glass of chocolate milk. I set the cups up at the table, and began frying some bacon.

At the smell of the grease the young men emerged from their rooms and smiled warmly at me.

"Morning, dad." Luke smiled groggily, his hair jutting out in all directions.

"Morning, son." I grunted, trying to be strong for them.

"Good morning." Bo said.

"Mornin'."

The boys sat and sipped their drinks silently, waiting for their breakfast, and I passed it to them when it was finished. We ate silently, and then the boys departed to get ready for the day. Like every other day. They left the house around eight am, and I manned the shop.

At eight o'clock, when we close the store, I'm not surprised that Luke and Bo are nowhere to be found. I walk through town slowly, and I remember when she and I would walk together. The way she'd find beauty in everything, the way I couldn't find beauty in anything now.

Before I knew it I was at the cemetery, a place I avoided for the other 364 days of the year. It hurt to see that this was where she was now. Where she had to remain. It wasn't fair that she had to stay here forever, instead of our warm, comfortable home.

She should have been in my arms, holding our boys; not in a coffin, holding some phony bouquet.

I'd always described her as an angel, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. My darling Grace, I buried my saving Grace.

I stood solemnly in front of her headstone and stared at it. The writing blurred as the tears reached my eyes.

I fell to my knees and clutched the headstone with a shaky grip.

"Grace, darling, I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

I wanted her back I missed her more than anything ever. The weight of missing her, grew heavier every day. It didn't get easier, I just got more used to it. Wake up, mourn Grace, look at the gun, miss Grace, make my coffee, think of Grace, wake the boys, ache for Grace; it became habitual.

I heaved and sobbed and shook. "I love you. I never wanted this."

I felt around on the ground, and my hands found a soft bunch of white flowers wrapped up. I picked it up and spun it around in my hand. Who left these here?

After I wiped my eyes and tried to brace myself for the lonely walk home, I stood. As I trudged up the stairs I saw a figure on a bench at the church grounds.

She was sitting on a bench, looking up at the sky holding a white flower in her hand. Her wavy red hair, always styled so nicely, was hanging loosely around her tanned shoulders.

She glanced over at me, the lamp post flickering above her. She made desperate eye contact with me. She was reaching out without actually reaching out. Her eyes bore sadness… legitimate sadness.

I couldn't understand for the life of me why she of all people would put roses at my dead love's grave.

She was still staring at me. Staring into me. Begging for some kind of approval some kind of comfort.

I nodded once at her before walking down the stairs and heading home.

I knew what I had to do.

**A/N: Again, I am not mad about the reviews. I just want us all to be on the same page. Everyone is supposed to be somewhat out of character. Luna will be explained in due time. Everything will make sense. Hopefully. Thank you for your support and critique. I really do appreciate hearing from you all.**


End file.
